Reaching For You
by BrokenAngel820
Summary: Orihime and Ulquiorra spend a lot of time together in Hueco Mundo. They learn from each other. They grow closer. Too close. They know how their story will end, but can they change it?
1. Chapter 1

**Reaching For You**

 **Summary- Orihime and Ulquiorra spend a lot of time together in Hueco Mundo. They learn from each other. They grow closer. Too close. They know how their story will end, but can they change it?**

 ***** ***** **This is a new Ulquihime story obviously lol. I'm following the manga and anime very loosely obviously. But I definitely feel that Orihime and Ulquiorra had way more things going on during their time in the Hueco Mundo arc. So its stretched out, a little hint of feeling from day 1.**

 ****This has been edited for errors, and to add a few minor tweaks.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any rights to Bleach. They all belong to Kubo.**

 **Prologue**

I was doomed from the moment I laid my eyes on him. Everything about him called me to him. I was drawn to him like the sun was drawn to the shadows, always wanting to bring light and warmth to the cold darkness. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I couldn't help as I shivered whenever he spoke in his smooth, monotone voice. Like a soft caress to my very core. I didn't realize it then, but I was already lost to him.

I should have hated him. From the moment I laid my eyes on his perfect emerald eyes, I should have hated him. Simply because he was my enemy. I should have hated him for calling me trash. I should have hated him for wanting to hurt my friends. I definitely should have hated him when he told Yami to kill me. But I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Not even from the start.

I don't know why I didn't hate him. Even now, I couldn't tell you. Maybe it was that day in the park, when Yami had punched me, sending me flying backwards. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw shock and anger on his beautiful features right before he struck Yami. Maybe he was angry at him for rushing into a fight with Ichigo. Maybe it was wishful thinking on my part that he would feel anything towards me.

I should have been scared, and angry, and I should have hated him. The truth is, I wanted him from the very beginning. Everything I thought I knew, everything I had believed in. Nothing made sense. Not anymore.

We were polar opposites. We were enemies. We were friends. And I was lost to him from day one. This. My feelings for Ulquiorra, was my ultimate betrayal.

"I know what I feel is real. I can't believe it was all a dream, or an act. I just can't. It hurts too much." I speak quietly. " I feel it in my heart that all of this, everything we have been through, all of the pain and happiness. It was real. No one can tell me otherwise. I know in my heart…"

"Heart, you say? You humans are so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands…"

 **Chapter 1- My Prison?**

I followed Ulquiorra down the hallways of Las Noches. My head was still spinning from everything that had just happened in the past 24 hours. First, I was cornered by Ulquiorra and his demands that I come to Hueco Mundo with him. Willingly! He used my love for my friends against me, and I was powerless to deny him. I didn't even know if I wanted to go against his orders.

I had to say goodbye to the one boy I had ever loved. I had to leave my friends without so much as a word. Right when we were on the brink of a war. And now, I'm here, leaving a meeting with the man that has caused so much pain for so many people.

They wanted me for my powers. They asked me to heal their comrade, Grimmjow, mending his arm from nothing. Many were impressed, some were frightened. I couldn't blame them. Sometimes my powers frightened even me. The only one that didn't even flinch was Ulquiorra. I could never tell what he was thinking.

Even now, he was silent. Looking bored as he walked me to my room. I don't know why I even wanted to know what he thought. He was my captor, bringing me to my prison cell. The only thing I knew about him was that he was logical, probably to a fault.

He had no emotion as he opened the door to my room. He stood off to the side, allowing me room to walk through the door.

The room was as cold and desolate as Hueco Mundo itself. There was only a couch on one side of the room, a bed on the other and a window high towards the ceiling with bars on it. The room had no color, it was as white as the sands of this place. The only beautiful thing was the bright moon shining through the window. The howls of the hollows reminded me of wolves howling at the moon. For a brief moment, I wondered if maybe I was looking at the same moon as in the human world.

A silly thing to be thinking about at a time like this. But what else did I have? I had to hold onto what little I could grasp onto. Whether they were the silly hopes that I wouldn't be here a long time, or something as childish as thinking that my friends would be looking at the same moon as I was. Call me crazy, but maybe little silly things like this would get me through whatever I was going to have to go through. I was trying to prepare for the worst, but praying for the best.

"I will be back later with your food." He turned to leave.

Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his arm. He was surprisingly warm to my touch. He looked down at my hand on his arm. I hesitantly brought my hand away from him. I didn't want to let him go, or lose the warmth of his arm. Bowing my head, hands grasped in front of my chest, I apologized. I don't know why I didn't want to let him go. I just knew I didn't want to be alone in this room. I was already their prisoner, did they have to keep me locked up like one? There was no way I was going to be able to escape.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra. Do I have to stay in this room? Can I explore a little bit?"

"No. You would just get lost or get into some sort of trouble." He replied coldly.

I kept my head lowered as I turned away from him. I looked through the window into the starry night sky of Hueco Mundo, as I heard the door click shut. It truly was a beautiful sight. I stood there, staring at the sky, thinking of everything that had happened. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I were stronger, better. I had trained with Rukia in Soul Society for a month, but we both knew it wasn't even close to enough. Even though, she did try to make me feel better about my inferior abilities. But I couldn't shake the feeling of being a burden to my friends.

As my anger at myself grew, my eyes filled with tears of frustration. I sat down on the couch, wringing my hands on my lap. Why did I have to be so weak? Why couldn't I have just said that I wouldn't come with him? _Because you would have forfeited your friends lives._ My friends can handle the Espada's, they don't need me to protect them. _You wanted to go with him. You wanted to be near him, learn more about him._ That's not true… Is it?

I shake my head, hoping to shake the thoughts, memories of him from my very head. I couldn't think about him. Or should I say, I shouldn't. I want to know more. I want… I don't know what exactly I want. I want so many things. I want my friends to be safe. I want Karakura Town to be safe. I didn't want there to be a war. I want Ulquiorra to be safe. He didn't seem like he was truly a bad guy. At least, I didn't think he was. Or rather, it didn't feel like he was truly a bad guy. I could only hope I was right.

"Hey Princess! Just thought I would come in and say thanks for my arm back."

"You're Grimmjow, right?" I asked, looking up at the blue haired man that had just come crashing in through the door of my prison cell.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Will I be okay here? What's going to happen to me after I restore the Hogyoku?"

"You'll be fine, probably. After, that's up to Aizen. I wouldn't worry about it. Can't change it anyway."

"Yeah, can't change it. But is this going to be my life from now on until Aizen decides he doesn't need me anymore? Sitting in a dark room, all alone?" I took a deep breath.

I tried not to think about it. I didn't want to think I would die here, with no one that cared around me. I'm sure the Espada's would much rather I just keel over right now. They didn't need the weak human to hinder their mission. Even if they did need me at some point.

Even though Grimmjow never put it into words, I knew what my fate was. The minute I was no longer of any use to Aizen, my life was forfeit. And I couldn't see any way to stop it from happening. If I destroyed the hogyoku, I would be killed. But at least Karakura Town would be safe. But what about my friends? Would they be safe? Aizen would probably kill them all and make me watch just to spite me. I couldn't risk it.

"You have us now. You're one of us whether we, or you, like it. If anything, you have me to keep you company." He really was trying to make me feel better.

And then, a thought occurred to me. I could do just about anything. Within reason, of course. They couldn't kill me. They might be able to hurt me, but maybe I could get away with small things. Like walking around Las Noches, or even going for a walk outside of the walls. With an escort obviously.

So, like a toddler learning the world. The right from wrong, safe from dangerous, I decided to test my limits. Standing up, I looked at Grimmjow.

"I want to explore. If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well know a little bit more about this place than this room."

"You're gonna risk pissing off Ulquiorra, huh?"

"He doesn't seem to care about me anyway. So as long as I'm alive and not trying to escape, he doesn't have to bother."

I reached out my hand to his. At least I had one friend here. Or at least, as close to a friend that I could have right now. I had to look on the brighter side of things, and not dwell on the negative. Otherwise, I would never make it through this.

He took my hand in his and led me to the door. Walking out the door and turning into the hallway, I smacked right into Ulquiorra. Oh crap. He wasn't going to be happy about this one bit. So much for spreading my wings a little.

He stood in front of us, looking down to my hand in Grimmjows, his cold stare looked back at me. I kept my head down. I didn't like the look that crossed his beautiful face. I had to bite back the urge to move his hair from his eyes. I bit my lower lip, waiting for him to finally speak, move, do something. ANYTHING.

"Where do you think you're taking her?"

"She just wants to go for a walk, explore a little. Lighten up man."

"Lord Aizen put me in charge of her, not you. What makes you think you can do with her as you please?"

"Can't you see how scared she is? She's barely keeping it together and you aren't exactly Mr. Emotions or very compassionate!"

I lifted my head slightly, looking between the two arguing Espada. If it was at all possible, it looked like Ulquiorra was more annoyed than ever. They stared each other down for what seemed like ages. I had to do something. Instinctively, I reached my hand to Ulquiorra. Putting my hand on his. He looked down at my small hand on his.

Ulquiorra grabbed my hand, pulling me further into the hall, away from Grimmjow.

"Don't ever touch her again." He said coldly, pulling me further down the hall.

I looked back at Grimmjow, who stood there watching us disappear down the hall, shaking his head slightly.

"You didn't have to be so rude. And its not Grimmjows fault. It was mine. I asked him to take me exploring. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. As if looking at me fully was going to kill him. The silence was deafening. The only sounds were of our feet hitting the floor as we walked down the long hallways. I had no idea where we were going. Without thinking, I called on Tsubaki, and aimed him at the hand that held my hand in his.

It barely fazed Ulquiorra, but it did make him drop my hand. I stopped walking to glare at him. He really needed to learn to be a more decent being. Some manners would be nice. Tsubaki settled himself on my shoulder, probably waiting for another order to attack. Ulquiorra took a step toward me, I stood my ground, not backing down from him or his frighteningly blank stare.

"You were going to take me somewhere?" I glared straight into his eyes, catching my breath as I realized the mistake I had made.

"Get away from her you!" Tsubaki yelled, now standing on my shoulder, pointing frantically at him.

Ulquiorra didn't even bat an eyelash as he kept his eyes locked with mine. Obviously ignoring Tsubaki. I couldn't help but to giggle a little. It was a little amusing that a little guy the size of a fairy would threaten an Espada that easily overpowered him.

"Its okay, Tsubaki. Ulquiorra won't hurt me, now will you?" I said, looking at Ulquiorra out of the corner of my eye.

Tsubaki took a second to judge the situation, finding that I was safe for now, before taking his place back on my hair pin. I turned back into the hallway, waiting for Ulquiorra to lead me wherever he was taking me. I could feel his eyes on my back, shivers went through my body. I didn't have time to think as I felt Ulquiorra's hand on my back, making me turn down another hallway. My heart quickened at the contact. I prayed he couldn't hear my heart pounding through my chest. We stopped at a door, Ulquiorra taking a key from his pocket and placing it in the lock. When the door opened, I was surprised at how similar to my room it was. Only there was more furniture and it was slightly bigger.

A bed with a black comforter and white sheets sat under a window, end tables on either side of the bed. A desk on one wall, a door next to a closet across from the bed. The bed looked comfortable, I decided to give it a try. Running past Ulquiorra, I flung myself onto the bed, burying my face in the soft pillows. The bed was soft, yet firm. It felt so comfy, after such a long day that I'd had, I could fall asleep.

"Get out of my bed. I brought you here to shower, not to dirty my bed."

"Sorry, you know I haven't even tried the couch or bed in my prison cell. I mean room."

Ulquiorra opened the closet, as I sat up on the side of the bed. He pulled out a towel, and tossed it at me, it landed next to me on the bed. I stuck my tongue out at him for throwing it at me, which he ignored as usual.

"I figured you would be more comfortable taking a shower in private rather than the public showers we have in the training room. I will go grab you some clean clothes. Leave your uniform out here so it can be disposed of." He said, swiftly leaving the room.

I sighed to myself, pulling my school sweater over my head. I folded it neatly, placing it on his bed. Unbuttoning my shirt, I kept thinking of everything that had happened recently. I thought of the one person I said my goodbyes to. Ichigo, the boy that had my heart since the night my brother died. How he never noticed. I wasn't exactly very subtle, but he was... Indifferent, oblivious at best. I thought about what I had said to his sleeping form, the words he would never know I had spoken.

I grabbed the towel, wrapping it around my naked body, walking toward the bathroom. The bathroom was definitely bigger than I had imagined. It could easily fit 3 or more people in just the bathtub. Everything was white, with a black see through shower curtain. On the counter by the sink I saw shampoo, conditioner, body soap, even a razor and ladies shaving cream. _He certainly plans for everything._ I lifted the body wash bottle to my nose, opening it to take a whiff of the strawberry scented soap. Just like at home. _How thoughtful. He made sure you had things you liked while you're here._ Yeah, he's probably just a creepy stalker. _Maybe a little, but at least he's more observant than a certain someone._ I shook the thoughts from my head. I definitely did not need to be thinking things like that.

I turned the water for the bathtub on. I felt like a bath would be better than a shower. At least in the bathtub, I could soak and drown out the world for a little while. And maybe that little voice in my head would disappear for a little while too. _Good luck with that one._ But of course, I wasn't so lucky.

I settled myself comfortably into the hot bath water, letting the warmth relax my muscles. I was more tense than I realized. It didn't surprise me. I didn't have much time to relax this past month. It was a wonder that I could even move. I grabbed for a washcloth, working the body wash into a lather. I washed myself, working at the knots and tense muscles. I dipped my head underwater, getting ready to wash my hair.

The door to the bathroom came crashing open and Ulquiorra walked through. I bolted upright in the tub, grabbing the curtain around me. He really needs to learn some manners. This is just ridiculous. I might be a prisoner here, but I deserved to be able to bathe in private. Where the hell was I going to go? There were no windows or anything to escape from.

"Your new clothes are on the bed." He said blandly, closing the door behind him as he left.

So he was probably making sure I wasn't going to try and drown myself. An appealing fate if I even remotely thought it would help. Looking back, I couldn't say exactly why I didn't just try to kill myself. All of my instincts told me to hold on. I just knew deep down, with every fiber of my being, I didn't want to miss a thing.

Now that my bath had been completely ruined, I quickly washed my hair. Climbed out of the tub, draining it. Was it weird that I was still surprised that Las Noches even had plumbing? There was still so much left to learn about this place. I wondered what other surprises were in store for me. _You're having fun, aren't you? Seeing, learning and experiencing new things._ Its not enough for me. Its not enough to learn and experience new things in chains. I want to be free to do these things when and how I want. Would he understand?

I walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped firmly around me. Ulquiorra was sitting at his desk. I tried my best to get closer to him without him knowing. I was curious about what he was doing. As I got closer, I saw he was busy writing something.

"I want to explore. I won't run. I won't try anything. I don't want to be locked in a cage like some uncontrollable pet." I spoke just above a whisper.

"I know this, Onna." He replied without ever turning to look at me.

"Can you take me exploring?"

Ulquiorra stood up from his chair. He turned to me, his piercing green eyes on me.

"Get dressed, Onna."

I looked to the floor. Of course he wouldn't agree to my request. I walked over to his bed where my clothes were neatly laid out. It was a beautiful white and black dress with an overcoat. The bodice was strapless with a thin black stripe going along the hem. A black sash around the hips, that preceded a slightly flared skirt. Mostly black with white crossed strips boots were on the floor. I felt the fabric as I admired the dress. The material was soft and thin, but even now, I could tell they would keep the chill of Hueco Mundo at bay.

"I took the liberty of picking something out for you. This was one of the more modest pieces among the collection. Most of the females here prefer to show more skin."

"Thank you. Its beautiful."

"My patience is wearing thin. Get dressed."

I picked up the dress and rushed into the bathroom. Getting dressed quickly, not wanting to annoy him any further. He didn't seem like the talkative type, nor the patient type either. I looked myself over in the mirror, making sure the dress was just right. It seemed to hug my curves nicely. And it didn't seem like it would slip down. I hoped it wouldn't anyways.

When I left the bathroom, Ulquiorra was standing in the middle of the room by the bed. His usual stiff posture, hands in his pockets, a reminder of how uptight he could be. For being so lean, I could see the muscles of his arms through his jacket. He was definitely nice to look at. If he were human, and a little warmer, he would definitely be very popular.

"That outfit surprisingly suits you. You look beautiful."

I was more than surprised at his sudden compliment. I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks. I think this was the first time anyone had called me beautiful. And if I wasn't mistaken, he sounded a little breathless as he said it. I shook that thought from my head. I didn't need to make a mountain out of a mole hill. Or imagine things that couldn't, wouldn't, possibly ever happen.

"Come with me, Onna."

"You're not taking me back to that prison cell of a room, are you?" I whined slightly, tears stinging my eyes.

He reached his hand out towards me. I took his hand in mine like we had done so a million times. His hand was colder than mine, but it was comfortable. It felt normal, natural. And when as he led me out of his room, I didn't even once hesitate. My smile wide and bright as I walked hand in hand beside Ulquiorra. Excitement coursing through my veins. He didn't say where we were going, but I knew it wasn't that room.

 ***** *** Here is the edited version of the first chapter.** **Please let me know what you think. Questions, comments, constructive criticism is always welcome.** **I hoped you enjoyed! Second chapter will be up REALLY soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Okay, so here is the second chapter. It is a rather mature chapter and contains a very violent scene that may be a trigger to some. I have clearly labeled the beginning and end of the scene, so please skip ahead if this will bother you.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2-**

The view was breathtaking. I could see almost all of Hueco Mundo from the balcony Ulquiorra brought me to. The moon shined brightly over the vast, sand covered wasteland. The dunes on the horizon looked much like a painting. Meticulously painted to perfection. I could see a forest in the far distance. Ulquiorra called it the Menos Forest. I could hear the howling of hollows in the distance, like wolves howling at the moon. Their cries sent shivers down my spine.

I looked over my shoulder to Ulquiorra standing by the door, looking bored as usual. The wind whipped his hair around his face slightly. His mask keeping most of his messy locks in place. It was such a small thing. To just bring me here. Outside of the walls of my prison. Such a small thing, but it made me so happy. Such a tiny thing, but so considerate. And completely out of character of someone like Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, this is amazing! Thank you!" I exclaimed, giggling to myself.

I couldn't get over how familiar he seemed to me. I swear I had seen his eyes before. I know I shouldn't feel like this. Like this was a normal, everyday things. Standing here, him watching me. Our almost non existent, comfortable conversations. I shook my head. Clearing the thoughts from my head. I'm just latching onto something that's a constant in this place. No need to over think it, Orihime.

I looked back over the balcony, leaning over the edge. We were really high up here, just above the dome surrounding Las Noches. Ulquiorra had told me the dome acted as a barrier, as well as a program to mimic the sun and moon going through the sky. I was in awe of the sophistication of something so grand. The attention to detail.

"We need to get ready. You can come here whenever you choose."

I walked over to him, smile still firmly planted on my face. I hummed a little tune to myself as we walked down the stairs. I surprised myself by thinking that I might actually enjoy it here for the most part. Was I really that stupid to think like that? Of course I was. This was me we're talking about. Always the optimist. My friends would be safe, and I would be happy here.

"Lord Aizen has requested that we attend a meal tonight. We will be going to my quarters where you can make yourself presentable to him."

We continued down the halls with only sounds of our feet hitting the floor. Meal? I wonder what they ate here. Maybe its something tasty like what I eat at home. I giggled to myself remembering all the times my friends said I ate weird foods.

Before I knew it, we were at Ulquiorras door. Once inside, I noticed there was a box on his bed.

"That is for you for tonight."

I grabbed the box going into the bathroom to change. When I opened the box, I nearly fainted. It was a black, strapless, see through dress, that covered very little. I wasn't really expected to wear this was I? I never in my wildest dreams thought I would ever wear something like this. Never in a million years. I liked to dress modestly, and this dress was the exact opposite.

I put it on carefully. The fabric felt fragile, like it would rip with one wrong move. The dress fit nicely. It wasn't too tight but I was completely right about it being revealing. There was a black strip of cloth covering my breasts, and another thicker strip wrapped around my hips to at least give me some semblance of modesty. A long slit, half way up my thigh went down both legs. At least it allowed me to move easily.

I took my hairpins out, placing them by the sink. I started brushing my hair, styling it as best as I could. Without mousse, gel, or any other sort of hair product, there was only so much that I could do with my vibrant red hair. I stood back, looking myself over in the mirror. This was as good as it was gonna get. I slid my boots back on, walking back into Ulquiorras room.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said shyly.

I could feel my face redden as Ulquiorra took in my new outfit. What was he thinking? Did he like it? Did it even look okay on me? So many questions ran through my head. I didn't like how I could never tell what he was thinking. It was so frustrating.

"Come, Onna. We don't want to keep Lord Aizen waiting."

I was a little disappointed he didn't say anything about the dress. Okay, more than a little disappointed. It wouldn't have killed him to say that I looked nice. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Searching for praise in this situation was just plain stupid. But what I would give to hear him say I was beautiful again.

We left for our way to dinner with Aizen. Again, we were silent as we were walking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but I still wanted to at least have a conversation. But I was just happy having his company. Being able to walk with him, at his side, I wished it could be like this forever.

I was so lost in thought, I walked right into Ulquiorras back. We must have reached the dining hall. When we stepped into the dining room, I was astonished at how beautifully it was decorated. There was a crystal chandelier above the mahogany dining room table that could easily fit twenty or more people. Most of the seats were occupied by the other Espada. Aizen was at the head of the table, looking at us as we walked up to the table. Ulquiorra took his spot next to a blonde female Espada, I had yet to learn her name. I made my way to the head of the table to greet my host. Prisoner or not, I still used my manners and proper etiquette. I wasn't a barbarian.

I bowed my head to Aizen.

"Thank you for your dinner invitation."

"My, Orihime. You look stunning. I knew that dress would suit you quite nicely. Please, take a seat." He stood to pull the chair to his left out for me.

I thanked him taking my seat. He sat back down in his chair. Shortly after, our dinner of steak and mashed potatoes with a dinner roll and a side of veggies, was brought out. Or I should say, Aizen and my food was brought out while all the Espada in attendance were served a black tea. It was confusing to me that they wouldn't be eating. Why were they here then?

"You must be confused." Aizen spoke. "They don't need to eat to survive. Well, not human food anyway. I don't either but I wanted to join you in the tasty meal."

"Oh, thank you for telling me. I was very confused for a minute there." I giggle. "The food looks delicious."

"You haven't had a chance to be properly introduced to my Espadas have you?"

"No, I'm sorry. I should have asked sooner since I'm going to be here for a time."

"Think nothing of it. Lets get the introductions out of the way, shall we?" He smirked.

He pointed to the end of the table, towards a man that had an oddly shaped mask covering his entire head.

"This is Aaroniero Arruruerie. He is my 9th Espada. Next to him is Yammy, whom you've already had the pleasure of meeting. He is my 10th Espada. The older gentleman is Baraggan Louisenbairn, my 2nd."

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady." Baraggan said, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I smiled back.

"Next to Ulquiorra is Tier Harribel, my 3rd. Nnoitra Gilga, 5th. You know Grimmjow, my 6th. Zommari Rureaux, 7th. Szayelaporro Granz, 8th. And next to you is my number 1, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck."

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for having me here." I bowed slightly.

Murmurs of "You're welcomes" and "Thank You's" sounded. Most didn't register much higher than a whisper. I obviously wasn't the most favored person here. I peeked over at Ulquiorra sipping his tea. He looked at me momentarily, placing his cup down. I looked back to my food, moving the food around the plate. It looked tasty, I didn't really have an appetite.

Aizen talked about a few things. His time in the Soul Society, how he got the idea about Soul Reapers becoming Hollows and Hollows becoming Soul Reapers. It was an interesting topic, I just couldn't focus on the conversation.

"Are you liking your time here, Orihime?" Aizen asked.

"Oh yes I am! Ulquiorra took me to the balcony just above the dome," I smiled, "It was so beautiful! And he told me about how the dome mimics the sun and the moon. That must have been very difficult to build."

"It was as easy as breathing, my dear." The 8th Espada spoke from down the table.

"I think you have done an amazing job. I can't wait until I can see more of your work." I said excitedly. "May I come and see what else you've been working on?"

Szayelaporro nodded his head, looking to Aizen. I bowed my head in thanks. I could feel Ulquiorras staring at me. I looked back to my food, barely touched. Why couldn't he sit next to me? I was on edge sitting here, next to my friends biggest enemy, and I just wanted something familiar. Someone safe to be near me. Even though we were only a few feet apart, it felt like a million miles.

Aizen and I were still deep in conversation, but no matter what he said, I kept thinking of Ulquiorra.

I was painfully aware of his every move. Every look in my direction burned into my very heart and soul. My heart ached to be near him. To talk to him, to get to know him more. What do you ask a hollow when all they want is power? Their hopes and fears all revolved around strength and power. Did they ever want anything else?

"Lord Aizen, may I be excused to use the washroom?"

He nodded his consent, followed by an order for one of the Espada to show me the way. To my dismay it wasn't Ulquiorra. It was Nnoitra. My stomach dropped to the floor. I didn't have a good feeling about this. The way Nnoitra looked at me, even the way he moved, made me uneasy.

We walked out of the dining hall, down the hallway a little ways till we were at the bathroom door. I quickly stepped inside, locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door. He was all I could think about. The thought of being near him excited me. The loss I felt when he wasn't near me left me feeling incomplete. Being close to him made me feel more alive than I have felt in a very long time. Like I was finding something I had lost.

Covering my face with my hands, rubbing my eyes until I saw stars. I needed to stop thinking like this. This isn't like the movies, or books. This was real life. Not some made up fantasy. All this way of thinking will do is bring heartache. I needed to let Ulquiorra go. I needed to let these feelings go that were probably nothing more than a silly little girls fantasies and wishful thinking.

I sighed, stepping away from the door. I've been away long enough I think. After freshening up, I open the door only to have Nnoitra push me back in. A sick smile on his face. I knew he was bad news, I thought as he locked the door behind him.

"I just wanted to tell you it most definitely is a _pleasure_ to meet you." He sighed, pushing my back up against a wall. "Or it will be."

 _ ****(Beginning of Mature Content)****_

I could feel his hands sliding up my thigh. The feel of his hands on me made me gag. I felt the ice, cold grip of fear grip me tighter than a snake squeezing its prey. It can't happen this way. Its supposed to be something special, magical. This was every nightmare rolled into one.

"Your dress looks absolutely ravishing. Its a shame you'll only be able to wear it this once."

He grabbed my breast tightly, causing me to yelp from the pain. I could feel the dress ripping around his hand. He pressed his entire body against mine, bringing his face close to mine. The smell of his breath was revolting. I turned my head, begging for fresh air. I could feel his tongue ring scrape my cheek as he licked me. My stomach clenched, threatening to spill its contents. I could feel his arousal pressing harder against my stomach.

I tried calling on my Shun Shun Rikka. Nothing happened. I gasped as I remembered leaving them in Ulquiorras room. I never forget them. I always wear them, I always remember to put them on. Why didn't I this time?

I struggled to free myself from the weight of his body against mine. I couldn't move him very much, the difference in strength was painfully obvious. Each move I made, made me press into him harder.

"I love the feel of you against me. You like it too, don't you, you filthy human."

I finally freed one hand from behind my back, slapping him. He headbutted me in retaliation. I saw stars as my head bounced off the wall. I felt dizzy, the fear growing stronger and stronger. I couldn't think clearly as he ripped my dress off me down to my waist. My chest exposed, he took my nipple in his mouth and bit it. I cried, tears streaming down my face.

This can't be happening. I wanted my first time to mean something. And what meaning would this have? I felt his hand claw at the strap at my hips. I wrestled him with my free hand. I knew it was futile, his strength overpowering mine. My vision was tunneling. If I couldn't put a stop to this, the worst would happen. I couldn't help but think if it would be better for me to not be aware of what was happening?

I thought of Ulquiorra. What would he think of me after this? I knew it was foolish to think, but the thought of him thinking worse of me. The thought of Ulquiorra feeling disgusted by the sight of me, the despair was almost enough to actually shatter me to pieces.

The more and more I struggled, he pushed me harder and harder into the wall. I brought my knee up as hard as I could, but he caught it between his. I felt him rip my dress further down my hips. My dress only hanging by a thread. I could feel his bare member pressed hard against my stomach. When had he had the chance to undo his pants?

Panicking, I headbutted him. It hurt, and I was left feeling even dizzier. The world spun, going black. So this is how its going to be? I thought of Ulquiorra. His eyes, his arms. I wanted so badly to be wrapped in his arms. At least with him, I was safe. Ulquiorra, please don't think any less of me. I silently begged as I slipped into unconsciousness.

 _ ****(End Of Mature Content)****_

I woke up sometime later. Clutching my head, I sat up slowly. My head still spun at the slow and careful movement. I didn't know right away where I was. As I looked around, I realized I was in the safety of Ulquiorras room. I was alone, laying naked in his bed. I pulled the sheets up to my chin, not trusting my still hazy vision telling me I was alone. Memories flashed through my head of the assault. I felt Nnoitras hands on me all over again. A shower. I needed a shower. I felt dirty, I could still feel Nnoitras touch all over me like he was touching me even now, and I just wanted to wash it away.

I stood up unsteadily, walking as carefully as I could to the bathroom. I didn't bother to close the door behind me. Ulquiorra had already seen my naked body. The thought of having the choice taken from me. The feeling of being so used. I thought of Ichigo, Ulquiorra. No man would want me now. I felt like the trash that Ulquiorra had called me before.

I turned on the shower , getting in even before the water was warm. No matter how much I scrubbed, I couldn't wash away Nnoitras hands from my body. His smell permeated my very hair, and skin. His grip on my breast, his body pressed against mine. I could still feel it as if it was still happening. I could even feel his tongue and teeth on me. That tongue ring scraping my skin.

I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. I started crying and screaming at the unfairness, at the violence. How could someone do that? I hadn't done anything wrong. Why? And I couldn't scrub it away. I couldn't forget what happened. Vague memories replayed over and over in my head. They replayed in my head as if it was a movie. I could see myself being assaulted, completely powerless to even try to stop it. I could feel everything happening to me again and again. It seemed like it would never end.

I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me out of the shower. No, not again! I fought back against the strong arms. Succeeding only in splashing water all over the bathroom as the arms dragged me out of the room. I didn't stop fighting back until I felt the familiar warmth I so desperately needed. Hearing his silky voice in my ear, his head pressed against mine. I leaned my head back, wanting to feel more of him against me. The only safe place for me here.

He sat down on his bed with me in his lap for a long time. He didn't say a word as he made me turn in his lap so he could cradle me. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my head to his chest. I could feel every inch of him, but I wasn't afraid of him. I never needed to be afraid him. Closing my eyes, willing myself to calm down. Fresh tears fell silently down my cheeks like a massive storm.

Even after everything, he could still be near me. He could still touch me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved. His arms were my safe harbor in the storm. But I needed to know. How far... Was I ruined?

"Did he...? Di...Did he...?" I couldn't finish my question, but I needed to know. I couldn't remember. I didn't want to remember, but I needed to know. I needed to know if I still had that choice.

Ulquiorra paused for a moment before shook his head. I was so relieved, choosing to ignore his hesitation. I flung my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. This time, I cried happy tears. My innocence was intact. I hadn't had that taken from me. I still had the choice to give myself, willingly, to someone I loved.

"Grimmjow and I were uneasy that you hadn't come back, so we went to check on you. Aizen will deal with him." He said quietly, head still pressed on mine.

 _ **Ulquiorra's POV**_

Grimmjow and I exchanged looks from across the table. Something was wrong. She should have been back by now. I excused myself from the table, letting Lord Aizen know I was going to check on the woman. Nodding his consent, I turned to leave.

"Just in case, Sir." Grimmjow muttered, standing up quickly.

I walked towards the door in my normal pace, trying not to show everyone how worried I was. The knot in my stomach growing with each passing second I didn't see her coming through that door. Grimmjow lacked my discretion, beating me out the door. That silly, little human girl, what has she gotten into now?

After I was out of the dining hall, I ran down the hallway till we approached the door to the bathroom, my hollow hole burned more intensely than it ever had. My almost felt sick to my stomach. If I had a heart, I'm sure it would've stopped. I couldn't hear anything through the door. I couldn't feel the girls spiritual energy either. I looked to Grimmjow, who was already at the door, a almost scary look on his face. I turned the door handle, finding it to be locked. Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw.

I kicked the door in. Being a hollow, I have seen many atrocities. But seeing Orihime like this was by far the worst way I could have imagined seeing her. I saw her laying on the floor, her dress ripped to shreds. Nothing shielded her naked body from our eyes. Nnoitra was kneeling between her legs, his hard member a few mere centimeters away from piercing her. A sick, perverted look on his face.

"You guys want to have a turn?" He sneered, "You're gonna have to wait your turn. I'm not quite done with her yet."

He turned his attention back to the unconscious woman. Did he really think I would let him touch her? No one but me could touch her. She was mine. A red hot rage boiled within me, I grabbed Nnoitra by the throat, throwing him into the nearest wall as hard as I could. I flash stepped a punch into his torso. I was ready to rip his lungs out. I drew back my hand to rip him to shreds when Grimmjow grabbed my shoulder, making me look at him. He nodded toward Orihime.

Yes, I needed to take care of her. I needed to make sure she was okay. She had to be okay. I couldn't imagine a day going by without her smile, like the one on the balcony tonight. She was so alive, so happy. I didn't want to lose that. I couldn't lose that.

I was at her side in the space of a moment. I knelt down, pressing my ear to her chest. Her heartbeat was faint and erratic but still there. Her lips were split in a few different places. Her eyes showed signs of the bruises that had yet to form. She had a decent sized knot on the side of her forehead. But, I was relieved that she was still alive. I never knew I could feel anything like this. I heard Grimmjow growling at Nnoitra.

"What have you done, Nnoitra? You know she was to be unharmed." I said as calmly as I could. Barely able to disguise the disgust and contempt in my voice. My fists were shaking from the effort it took to not kill him right there.

"Like anyone would care. She's just a filthy human." He choked out, Grimmjows hand wrapped around his neck.

Grimmjows fist connected to Nnoitras chin.

"She didn't deserve that to happen to her!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Lord Aizen will decide what to do with you." I said calmly, "Do not cross me again, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra spit blood towards Orihime and I. Spitting insults, and curses. Ignoring him, I took off my coat, covering Orihimes naked body. Picking her up as gently as I could, I stood to leave. Not even sparing a glance to Nnoitra. If I looked at him again, I knew Lord Aizen wouldn't have to decide what to do with him. His life was forfeit in my eyes.

"Bring him to Lord Aizen." I ordered.

Grimmjow dragged Nnoitra by the hair as we walked, the only sounds were our feet hitting the floor and Nnoitras pitiful grunts and curses. I kept looking at the limp body of the woman in my arms. Her arm bounced limply towards the floor with every step. Her hair she had slightly styled for tonight was ratty and unkempt. Her skin almost as pale as mine. She had looked beautiful tonight, even in a dress that didn't seem to suit her modest personality. All of it was destroyed by the scum behind me. How I wanted to rip him to shreds. Just how much did she have to endure before her body allowed her to succumb to unconsciousness?

The dining hall turned silent as we entered. There was a mix of shock, disgust, and even smirks among the other Espadas. Some of them whispered to themselves. Some lower Arancar females grinned at the sight of the woman in my arms.

Lord Aizen stood as I approached. His eyes sweeping over the form in my arms. My jacket had slipped off a little, exposing her breasts to everyone in the room.

"What is the meaning of this? Nnoitra! Did I not say she was not to be harmed?" Aizen demanded.

"My lord, he had locked himself in the bathroom with Orihime. As you can see he assaulted her, but how much is unknown." I reported, trying to keep my cool.

Grimmjow threw Nnoitra at Lord Aizen. Nnoitra falling to his knees at his feet. Lord Aizen struck him in the face, not nearly hard enough. I cleared my throat as Lord Aizen went to land another blow.

"Sir, if I may, can I prepare a room for her near mine? I can have the room adjoined to mine prepared for her."

"Very well, Ulquiorra. I want an update on her condition as soon as possible."

It didn't matter. Either way, she wasn't going to be leaving my sight anytime soon. Aizen nodded as I turned to leave. Tier approached me, offering her jacket to me since mine couldn't completely cover Orihime. I nodded my appreciation, leaving the dining hall as I heard what was most likely Nnoitra being knocked around. I vowed the moment I knew the Onna was going to be alright, I would make him pay.

I quickly made it back to my rooms. I laid her carefully in the bed, covering her with the blankets. I went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. I wiped some of the blood that had already dried on her lips. I watched her sleep for a while. From the look of her injuries, she must have tried to fight back. I admired her for her strength. She was definitely not a weak, filthy human.

I decided that while she slept I would go give Lord Aizen an update. I stood, grabbing Tiers coat from where it had fallen on the floor. I soniedoed to the doors of the dining hall. I was greeted quickly, walking to where Lord Aizen stood with Tier and Grimmjow.

"How is Miss Inoue doing, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked as I walked into the throne room.

"A few minor injuries, she should be able to heal herself. She is still unconscious, my lord." I said, handing Tier her jacket. "What of Nnoitra?"

"He's being dealt with appropriately." Aizen smirked.

Gin snickered behind Aizen. His smile reminding me of a snakes. If Gin had anything to do with Nnoitras punishment, then I knew it was going to be a sadistic punishment. But I couldn't focus on anything but the woman alone in my room. I was anxious to get back to her.

"I should get back to Orihime." I said hurriedly.

I bowed, leaving the throne room. I soniedoed into my room. She wasn't in my bed anymore. But I could hear her crying and screaming in the shower. I heard my name leave her lips, softly and quietly. Why would she say my name? She didn't see me as I came in the bathroom. I saw her pins on the sink. I picked them up from the counter. She must have been terrified when she realized she didn't have them. Turning to the shower, I saw her outline leaning on the wall through the curtain. I grabbed her around the waist pulling her to me. She started kicking and screaming. I held her tightly, willing her to stop and realize it was me holding her. It was pointless telling her it was okay. That it was me. She was screaming so loudly she wouldn't have heard me anyways.

I brought her out into my bedroom. She stopped struggling, leaning her head into me. She relaxed into my arms more as I sat down on the bed with her on my lap. I held her close as she cried. I placed her hairpins back into their place. I carefully turned her in my lap so I could cradle her in my arms. Her furious sobs subsided after a while, and through her tears she asked the one question I dreaded.

I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know if he had actually succeeded or if he was just dangerously close. I told myself it didn't matter. It didn't matter to me if he had or not. She was still my Onna. My Orihime. Isn't it sometimes better to protect someone with a lie? I shook my head in response. If he had, if it was found out that maybe I was lying, Orihime please, forgive me. But she was so relieved she threw her arms around me, pulling me closer.

I told her how Grimmjow and I had gone to check on her after they didn't come back for a time. I told her how Aizen was making Nnoitra pay for his betrayal. She pulled away only slightly, still keeping me close like I was her anchor.

It amazed me she looked so weak, and fragile yet so strong, and defiant at the same time.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." She whispered.

Why is it I wanted nothing more than to pull her as close as I could? To feel her closer to me? My hollow hole ached. I was painfully aware of her every breath, every move. And it confused me. I wanted her near, I wanted her touch. I pushed her off my lap, covering her with the blanket.

I went to my closet, pulling out a shirt and pants for her to wear. Throwing them at her, I went into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I got into the still running shower. The water was cold, but I felt hot. I couldn't shake the image of her lying broken, and beaten on the floor. The sight of Nnoitra... What was happening to me?

I heard the door open, seeing Orihime walk through. She was only in my shirt. She had a towel in her hands.

"I brought you a towel since I didn't know if you had one in here. Did you want me to grab you something to wear?" She asked quietly, placing the towel on the counter. Her voice was hoarse from the crying and the screaming. Another crime of Nnoitra. His list was becoming longer and longer. And I was no longer sure if I would be able to contain my rage towards him.

"No, I'll do it myself. Heal yourself and rest. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright."

She closed the door behind her. I put my head on the wall, closing my eyes, feeling the cold water wash over me. I felt a flare of her spiritual pressure, which quickly dissipated. The nights events played through my mind. The sight of her in that dress, it looked lovely on her, but at the time, I didn't want anyone else looking at her. Watching her laugh and smile at Lord Aizen as they spoke. She hung on every word he said. And for some reason, it annoyed me.

I got out of the shower, drying off. I wrapped the towel around me, walking into my room. I saw her laying on my bed. She was already asleep, but her injuries no longer evident on her face. I pulled out some clothes, quickly dressing. I stood by her, watching her sleep. What dreams played through her mind? Would she dream of Nnoitra or Aizen? Would she dream of me?

She stirred slightly in the bed, my name escaping her lips barely above a whisper. I moved to the other side of the bed, pulling down the blankets. I climbed into the bed, settling myself beside her.

As I laid down, she moved closer to me. Putting her head on my chest, a small smile played across her lips. It must be a good dream she's having then. I wrapped my arm around her. I lay staring at the ceiling for what seemed like ages. Every move and whimper Orihime made in her sleep had me on edge.

Exhaustion finally took its hold over me. Pulling her as close to me as possible, I closed my eyes.

 ****Okay here it is! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. As always, questions, comments, or constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
